


Fiebre de 39.4

by stihal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stihal/pseuds/stihal
Summary: Stiles suspira y se resigna a su destino: morir abrazado por un hombre lobo.Traducción





	Fiebre de 39.4

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fever of 103](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565548) by [KuriKuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKuri/pseuds/KuriKuri). 



> Thank you so much to KuriKuri for letting me translate this fic into Spanish. :))

Stiles estaba _en llamas._

Está bien, tal vez no literalmente en llamas, pero seguramente que se siente así. Pateando suavemente las sabanas, deleitándose con el poco aire frío que le llega. Desafortunadamente, eso no parece ayudar demasiado y Stiles está a punto de ir medio dormido a la ducha y zambullirse bajo el agua fría, cuando se da cuenta de la fuente de su problema.

Derek ha logrado derribar su barrera de almohadas meticulosamente diseñada y ahora está envuelto alrededor de él como un jodido pulpo.

Stiles suspira y se resigna a su destino: a morir abrazado por un hombre lobo. La primera vez que paso esto, el despertar sudoroso y desorientado y envuelto en el férreo agarre de su novio, Stiles había empezado a hacer una pared de almohadas una vez que Derek se quedada dormido para evitar cualquier victima relacionada con el calor.

Distraídamente, Stiles se pregunta cómo lo tomaría Derek si pidiera camas separadas. No habitaciones separadas o eso, solo camas separadas. Una litera, tal vez. Él podría trabajar con ello.

—¿Stiles?— pregunta Derek adormilado, acariciando el cuello de Stiles, su aliento demasiado caliente sobre su piel.

—Hola Der,— balbucea Stiles, haciendo una mueca al sentir una gota de sudor goteando por su frente. ¿Crees que quizás podrías dejarme ir por un segundo? Necesito orinar.

—Sí, claro,— responde Derek, aflojando su agarre. —¿Crees que podrías subir el termostato mientras estás en eso?—

—¿ _Subirlo_?— pregunta Stiles, seguro que el sueño ha afectado su audición. —Quieres decir bajarlo, ¿no?—

—No,— responde Derek, sonando encantadoramente confundido. —Hace frío aquí.—

— _¿Frío_?— repite Stiles, volteándose para mirar incrédulo a Derek, a pesar de que tiene que entrecerrar los ojos debido a la tenue iluminación.

—Te vas a enfermar,— murmura Derek, las mejillas sonrojándose un poco.

—Amigo, en todo caso, me enfermaría por el _calor_ ,— protesta Stiles, pasando una mano por su pelo asqueroso y húmedo.

—Pero la temperatura de tu cuerpo siempre esta tan baja,— responde Derek, frunciendo el ceño mientras lleva una ardiente mano a la frente de Stiles, probablemente comprobando su temperatura.

—¿Baja?— dice Stiles confundido, —Der, mi temperatura corporal es muy saludable 37 grados Celsius.—

—¿37?— repite Derek, sonando alarmado.

—Sip,— responde Stiles, frunciendo el ceño en confusión. —Ya sabes, la temperatura normal del cuerpo humano.—

—Oh,— dice Derek, parpadeando a Stiles.

—¿Qué?, ¿acaso la temperatura corporal estándar de los hombres lobo es mal alta?— Pregunta Stiles, pateando las sabanas que aún le cubren los pies.

—39.4,— murmura Derek sonando un poco avergonzado.

La realización ilumina a Stiles.

—Oh, Dios mío, eres tan _lindo_ ,— se ríe, inclinándose para presionar un ligero beso en los labios de Derek. —Y también un idiota.—

—Cállate,— se queja Derek, y Stiles puede ver que su cara es de un rojo brillante, incluso en la oscuridad de la habitación.

—Estabas preocupado por mí,— continúa Stiles, sonriendo. —Es por eso que sigues subiendo el termostato y abrazándome. Pensaste que estaba demasiado frío. Espera, ¿a cuánto esta ahora?—

—28 grados,— admite Derek, sonando avergonzado.

—Amigo, ¿cuánto has estado pagando por la factura de energía?,— Pregunta Stiles, mirándolo boquiabierto.

Derek lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Aww, oye, creo que es dulce de tu parte,— dice Stiles, sonriendo suavemente. —Pero en serio, voy a bajarlo a como, 18 o algo así.—

Stiles se despierta a la mañana siguiente con Derek, una vez más, abrazándolo como un pulpo. Afortunadamente, no está ardiendo esta vez.


End file.
